


Her Kitten

by XrosaryX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, all the fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: “Well…You’re not like other cats, but at least you’re my kitty.”





	Her Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> A written short piece I did for Affection Day, Day 1 of ML Week before the series came out. This was originally on my tumblr, but I have decided to share it on here!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical and misspellings I may have missed.

It wasn’t like Marinette disliked cats, it was more along the lines of….Finding her like towards them selective.

Cats were adorable.

She would happily agree with anyone that cats were adorable.

They were sweet if not a bit stringy when it came to their attitudes to certain people.

What she didn’t like about cats, was that there was always one kind of kitty out there that just wouldn’t leave her alone. This kitty was not the type to happily meow at her and curl itself around her legs. Oh no, this kitten was about as tall as she was and had currently fallen asleep on her lap.

Chat Noir, the Black Cat of Paris, the second half of their Lucky Duo…Had fallen asleep on her lap.

They had gone out on a very late night patrol around the city and had stopped to take a quick rest before moving on. He had seemed dazed while they had started and she noticed the most obvious signs he was exhausted, more so than usual.

She had been sitting right next to him and was about to say something until Chat suddenly lowered himself until his head touched her lap and let out a quiet purring sound as he fell to sleep. The action was truly something she hadn’t expected and she could only stare at him in disbelief as he used her lap as his pillow.

Now Chat Noir was the type of cat she didn’t quite dislike or like.

He was a dear friend, he was her partner, someone she trusted. She however did not think of him as the ideal type of kitten she would want to care for.

He meowed for affection quite a bit, specifically wanting praises from her. Like most cats, the cat boy himself didn’t pay heed to her need of personal boundaries and often entered into her personal bubble as he pleased. This was often accompanied by a few flirtatious compliments about her that she could either ignore or retort back at him. This only earned more of his attention to her and she sighed to herself as she recalled that wide grin when she did pay heed to him.

The young girl wasn’t quite sure how she had managed to handle her partner for so long, but she did. Even with his flirting and silliness when he saw her, she wouldn’t deny that Chat Noir, was her kitten.

This cat boy of hers was someone she trusted above anyone else in her life and as she stared down at his sleeping face on her lap, she let out a soft giggle.

"What on earth am I going to do with you?” she quietly questioned as she allowed her fingers to comb through his hair. She halted in her motions for a moment as she faintly heard a soft purr again coming from him and quickly held back a giggle.

While she couldn’t exactly take the cat home with her, she was all the more happy to just allow him to rest for now.

Her fingers continued to comb through his hair again. She could only guess when he woke up that it would be a little bit ruffled and would probably resemble a lion’s mane thanks to her meddling. Though she enjoyed seeing the content smile slowly growing on his face as she let out another sigh.

“Well…You’re not like other cats, but at least you’re my kitty.”


End file.
